duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamison Hollow
"It's a thrilling story involving staking out a mutant hideout, being chased across the ruins, getting attacked by a centaur, and finally managing to get myself rescued by a stroke of pure luck." History Background Jamison was born in Fort Constantine to a pair of Knights of the Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts. From an early age, he was indoctrinated into the propaganda of the Outcasts, particularly the dogma that the Brotherhood existed to seek and preserve the technology of the Old World. As his parents were both Knights, they had high hopes that their son would follow their path and eventually don power armor and fight by their sides. However, Jamison simply did not have the zeal necessary to fight on the front lines, and it was decided from an early age that he should instead follow the path of the Scribe. Nevertheless, his father insisted that he teach his son to shoot, and he became an excellent shot with energy weaponry, particularly with laser pistols. By the time Jamison was five years old, he was working as a Journeyman Scribe, helping the full Scribes to hack and decipher the archives in Fort Constantine. He developed a particular affinity for the software of computers, and by the age of ten, he was able to successfully hack mid-level code with little difficulty. In the archives, Jamison developed a hunger for the knowledge of the past, particularly history and culture, and he was inducted into the Order of the Quill by the age of fourteen. As he grew older, however, he began to question the Outcast doctrine that technology belonged only to the Brotherhood and should not be distributed across the Wasteland. This was not out of an altruistic sense of duty to save the Wasteland; rather, he believed that the Outcasts were limiting themselves by hoarding technology and not doing anything further with it, such as developing it or selling it for a profit. These thoughts continued to nag the young scribe until the age of twenty, when he finally approached one of the Protectors and asked why they did not do something with the technology they hoarded. He was given the standard response that the people of the Wasteland would not know what to do with the technology and would squander it, as they were uneducated and ignorant. Jamison, however, pointed out that they could simply teach the people of the Wasteland, and this would allow them to distribute the technology across the country. The Protector scoffed at this, but the more Jamison considered it, the more he began to believe in his ideal. Three months later, he announced that he was leaving the Outcasts in order to try and create a Wasteland Encyclopedia, complete with all the information Wastelanders would ever need about the world around them. The Outcasts responded by exiling Jamison. While they were not hostile to him, they treated him as merely another Wastelander, anonymous and only as useful as what he brought them. Fortunately, Jamison was able to use the skills he had learned to survive in the Wasteland. He was sharp enough and a good enough shot with a laser pistol that he could fight off threats, and with his skills in hacking computers, he was able to continue to obtain new information from archives and databases across the Wasteland, which he was able to include in his new encyclopedia. Furthermore, when he raided ruins, he was smart enough to salvage much of what he found, and if he had no use for it, he sold it. His skill with energy weapons in particular meant that he found a decent trade in salvaging drained energy cells and broken weapons, which he was able to turn a profit on and scrape by financially while pursuing his ultimate goal of writing a Wasteland Encyclopedia. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Jamison has multiple sides to him, and it is difficult to pin him down as any one archetype. When doing business or when speaking to those he barely knows, he adopts a kind, polite demeanor, using his natural charisma and charm to its fullest in an attempt to disarm those he speaks with. This falls in line with his belief that those who see you as friendly or helpful will be more willing to divulge information about themselves that he could potentially use to his advantage. Behind the surface, he is clever, calculating, and always trying to see past the surface. To those he knows well, he reveals a dry wit, as well as his more mercenary nature. He often tries to predict deals and compromises whenever possible, so as to minimize his own losses while maximizing profit, both in terms of business and general situations on the Wasteland. This, however, is when he speaks. Often, he is quiet and observant, preferring to hover in the background like a chess player and wait patiently for others to make their moves before deciding on his own. He is content to do nothing for long periods of time, and is exceedingly patient, especially when approaching a situation he has not dealt with before. This attitude, naturally, has served him well ever since he first set out into the Wastes, and he sees no reason to fix what isn't broken. Appearance Tall and slender, Jamison does not match the typical build of a Wastelander, which is to his benefit, since it sets him apart from other wandering traders. He has memorable, striking features, and a gentle, charming air about him. He typically wears tough, durable clothing, such as rough blue jeans, white polyester shirts, brown hiking boots, and a long leather duster which provides some protection from the harsh Wasteland environment. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Brotherhood Of Steel Category:Wastelander